La guerre des frères
by utchiwa79
Summary: suite de "une porte s'ouvre vers un nouvel horizon"   Le temps des explications est venues et aussi difficile que soit il faut bien en passer par là pour pouvoir avancer  Yaoi


**_La guerre des frères._**

Misaki se réveillait doucement sentant contre lui la chaleur de Haruhiko.

La nuit avait été tendre, et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi intense que dans les bras de son nouvel amant.

Pourtant il savait que cette journée serait celle des explications.

Il ne pouvait plus vivre chez Akihiko, mais il faudrait quand même qu'il y retourne, ne serais ce que pour récupérer ces affaires.

Étrangement cette pensée n'était pas aussi douloureuse que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

En revanche il fallait aussi qu'il clarifie la situation avec Haruhiko.

Il avait cédé cette nuit, mais ne le regrettait pas, il aurait juste préférer que les choses se passent dans d'autre circonstances, mais bon au fond il devait quand même bien avouer qu'il était ravi.

Misaki sorti de ses pensées quand il senti le corps de son amant bouger contre lui, raffermissant sa prise autour de sa taille.

Non il ne regrettait rien.

Misaki profitait de la tendresse de son amant pour retarder l'heure de quitter ce nid douillé.

Mais tout à une fin et ils savaient que l'heure était venu d'affronter le monde extérieur.

Comme pour appuyer leurs pensées, le portable de Misaki sonna, un bref regard vers l'objet lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre, et à la place préféra embrasser son amant.

Après un petit déjeuner dans une silence apaisant, le plus jeune partit dans la salle de bain et surprise, un suçon orné à présent son coup, il serait sûrement préférable de le dissimuler, mais il en était fier, il s'était laissé marquer par Haruhiko et il aimait ça.

Puis la première discussion arriva.

- Haruhiko, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je sais.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que je ne regrette absolument rien de ce qui s'est passé.

- Tant mieux, parce que moi non plus.

- Je tiens aussi à te rassurer je n'ai pas trompé ton frère.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça.

- Très bien. Je voulais aussi te dire que c'est la première fois que je ressens ça et que si tu es d'accord j'aimerai qu'on continue tout les deux.

Haruhiko qui n'en avait pas tant espéré fut plus que ravi par la révélation du plus jeune et pour répondre à sa question l'embrassa passionnément, faisant passer ainsi les sentiments qu'il avait trop longtemps refoulé.

A partir d'aujourd'hui Misaki était à lui, et si son enfoiré de frère essayait quoique ce soit pour le récupérer ça allait barder.

Fort de ces nouvelles résolutions, Haruhiko annonça à son amant qu'ils iraient dans la journée récupérer ses affaires, et qu'il emménagerait chez lui.

Misaki ne fut que trop heureux de constater que les choses se déroulaient très bien.

Après un câlin coquin pour celer leur nouveau couple, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main, vers le domicile d'Akihiko.

Misaki possédant une clé, il ne prit donc pas la peine de frapper à la porte.

Grave erreur, car quand notre nouveau couple entra ce fut pour tomber sur Akihiko chevauchant Takahino sur le fauteuil du salon.

Vision dont tout les deux se seraient bien passé (on les comprend).

Haruhiko chercha une quelconque trace de malaise chez son partenaire et fut étonné de ne pas en trouver.

Misaki annonça d'une voix forte et claire que c'était pas la peine de se déranger qu'ils allaient juste dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires.

Alors que nos deux chaud lapins ne les avaient pas encore remarqué (ba oui des fois quand on est concentré on calcule pas le reste), ils furent donc coupés dans leur élan. Chacun se rhabilla, Takahino devenu écarlate de la vision que venait d'avoir son petit frère et Akihiko abasourdit de voir que Misaki n'était pas plus perturbé que ça.

Au bout d'une demie heure, notre nouveau petit couple sorti de la chambre (et non il faisait pas des câlins) avec deux gros sacs de voyage, et c'est là que tout dérapa.

Tout d'abord Akihiko, ne pu pas louper l'énorme suçon qui ornait le cou de son ancien amant, chose qui ne lui fit absolument pas plaisir, ensuite il tiqua en voyant les mains jointes des deux hommes face à lui.

Une aura clairement néfaste l'entoura et même son nouveau petit ami, qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation, s'éloigna de lui.

Ce fut donc Takahino qui prit la parole en premier.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu déménages?

- Vois tu grand frère, il est hors de question que je tombe à nouveau sur le genre de spectacle auquel j'ai eu le droit en franchissant le seuil de la porte, alors oui je pars.

Haruhiko était fier de lui et passa instinctivement son bras autour de sa taille (mais non c'est pas du tout une marque de possessivité, absolument pas).

- Hé bien à ce que je vois frérot t'as pas perdu de temps pour ramasser mes restes.

- Je ne voix pas vraiment les choses sous le même angle moi, je me dis juste qu'il est temps que quelqu'un offre à Misaki ce qu'il mérite et visiblement c'est pas toi qui va lui offrir.

Takahino qui n'était pas du tout au courant de la relation qu'avait entretenu son frère et son ancien meilleur ami, fut abasourdit quelques instant avant de reprendre contenance et de réaliser ce qui se disait.

- Qui veux bien m'expliquer ce que tout ça veux dire.

- Je suis sur que ton petit copain te dira tout grand frère.

- Attends, attends, toi et Akihiko, vous enfin vous...

- Pour abréger ce qu'il te faisait quand nous sommes rentrés il me l'a fait bien avant toi et pendant presque deux ans.

- Quoi?

Alors là Takahino était, comment dire, ba sur le cul quoi, jamais il n'avait pensé que ces deux là pouvaient entretenir ce genre de relation, et lui qui venait peine de réaliser l'attirance qu'il avait pour son amant, avait il mit fin à leur couple?

- Panique pas grand frère je ne regrette rien du tout.

- Est ce que c'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes séparés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu m'as rendu service, et même si j'aurai préférer que ça se passe autrement, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sauf que pour Akihiko cette tirade l'avait blessé, il avait toujours pris pour acquit le fait que Misaki lui appartenait, et il fantasmé grave sur une partie à trois avec les deux frères. Mais il avait fallut que Haruhiko s'en mêle, et ce suçon en était la preuve, il était sur qu'ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit à jouer aux cartes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Takahino, Misaki va venir habiter chez moi et je peux te promettre que je vais prendre grand soin de lui.

- Heu, merci mais je ne voudrais pas que ça te dérange.

- Ne t'en fais pas c'est très loin de me déranger.

Ce ton qu'il employait alors que son bras enlacé toujours la taille de Misaki fit enrager un peu plus Akihiko.

- T'as vraiment pas perdu de temps Misaki.

- J'te retourne le compliment, t'avais pas trop l'aire de penser à moi toute à l'heure.

- Tu m'appartiens.

- Heu j'crois pas non mais tu peux toujours continuer de rêver.

- Tu reviendras, tu verras, et à ce moment là je me délecterai de la situation.

- Ouais ba tu peux toujours attendre, sur ce j'ai des choses à faire alors on va vous laisser.

- Je ne crois pas non.

Haruhiko qui restait calme jusqu'à maintenant commença grandement à s'énerver.

- Tu sais quoi petit frère j'ai toujours su que tu étais égoïste mais là tu dépasses les bornes. C'est toi qui a laissé Misaki t'échapper, tu n'as jamais été capable de le voir autrement que comme un substitut, car tu ne pouvais pas avoir celui que tu voulais. Aujourd'hui c'est chose faites, tu as celui que tu désirais et pourtant ça ne te suffis pas. J'aime Misaki depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir vu à quel point tu l'as fais souffrir, aujourd'hui il est avec moi, et moi je ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux, alors je te conseil vivement de lâcher l'affaire et de te contenter de ce que tu as, parce que si tu oses ne serais ce que l'approcher je peux te jurer que je te refais le portrait et que tes fans ne pourrons plus te reconnaître. Ais-je été assez clair cher petit frère?

- Tu ne t'en sortiras as comme ça.

- Hé bien c'est ce qu'on verra. Viens Misaki on y va.

Alors que Misaki et Haruhiko allaient passer la porte, une surprise de taille fit son apparition, ce qui réjouit grandement Haruhiko (oui je sais c'est pas bien de se réjouir du malheur des autres mais bon).

En effet Kajiwora Manami plus connu sous le nom de Takashi Manami se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et affichait clairement une expression de pure rage.

Notre nouveau petit couple décida donc qu'il était grandement temps de partir et de commencer leur propre histoire, alors que des éclats de voix retentissaient dans tout le voisinage.

**_6 mois plus tard_**

C'est un Takahino fraichement divorcé et complétement exténué (forcément son petit copain voulait rattraper le temps perdu) qui se présenta chez son frère afin de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Même lui ne pouvait pas louper le changement flagrant dans le comportement de son frère, il était plus épanoui, souriant, tendre envers son partenaire, enfin bref il était amoureux quoi et il fallait avouer que ça lui réussissait vraiment.

Misaki n'avait jamais été autant sollicité que depuis qu'il était en couple avec Haruhiko, mais il s'en foutait, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux c'était son petit ami.

Il est vrai qu'au début tout ne fut pas très facile, surtout parce qu'un certain écrivain faisait des comédies dès que Takahino voulait visiter son frère, mais même ça ne gâchait pas son bonheur.

Il avait appris la douceur et la tendresse dans les bras de son aimé, la vie de couple s'avérait particulièrement agréable, et il chérissait tout ces petits moments de complicités qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Haruhiko n'avait pas menti, il prenait soin de lui, lui apportant des multitudes d'attentions, le berçant de mots doux pendant leurs ébats, lui répétant inlassablement à quel point il l'aimait.

Aucun d'eux ne regrettaient la décision qu'ils avaient pris quelques mois auparavant.

Quand Misaki ouvrit la porte, il fut agréablement surpris de trouver son grand frère, et fut encore plus surpris quand ce dernier lui annonça que Akihiko regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur dernière confrontation et qu'il aimerait renouer le contact avec son frère.

Misaki se dit qu'enfin les deux frères finiraient peut être par se réconcilier.

Oui maintenant plus rien ne pourrait troubler son bonheur il avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie comme quoi la fin d'une histoire peut aussi annoncer le début d'une merveilleuse aventure.


End file.
